To Death do u part
by Joan of Arc-518
Summary: LILY FINDS OUT THE HARD WAY..ON LIFE...SHE FINDS OUT THAT LIFE IS TO SHORT SO NEVER TAKE A FRIEND FOR GRANTED OR SOMETHING MIGHT HAPPEN...READ AND REVIEW PLZ :( :)
1. The New Girl

_This New Girl is Going to Kill Me!_ ****

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

"Hey Lily." said the new girl as she opened her locker and grabbed her Math books and gym cloths. 

"Oh _hey_ Shana." said Lily as she said bye to another friend and turned around to talk. "How's your first day at Roscoe High?" 

"Its okay but do you know _how hard it is walking down those halls and having no friends to talk to and everyone staring at you every damn step you take! _Do you?" said Shana 

"Well...uumm...." said Lily 

"That's what I thought!" said Shana 

"What classes do you have after lunch?" said Lily 

"Math and Gym." said Shana 

"Wow that's weird I have the same classes. Oh look its your boyfriend Travis!" said Shana as she slammed the her locker door just as the bell rang and walked to the cafeteria for lunch. 

"Hey wait I umm..." said Lily 

"We need to talk later! At the end of RFR okay?" said Travis 

"Yah okay but..." said Lily 

"Heeeyyy guys what's sup? You two ready to go to lunch?" said Ray 

"No I have to see a friend okay. Catch you later." said Lily as she ran to catch Shana before she left. 

"Travis?" ask Ray 

"Actually I have to go meeting my girlfriend." said Travis 

"Hey Shana what happened at the lockers?" ask Lily as she sat down for and explanation. 

"Hey Ray don't worry about it!" said Robbie 

"Look at Lily hangout with that new-bee. Why would she call her a friend when they just met this morning! Tell me Robbie how?" said Ray 

"Look Ray you have no business to say who Lily hangs out with." said Robbie 

"I know but she shouldn't be hanging out with her, she should be hanging out with us Robbie." said Ray 

As Robbie and Ray argued back and forth Lily was trying to ask Shana about everything. 

"Shana what's your problem? And what did you mean by look its your boyfriend Travis?" ask Lily 

"MY PROBLEM IS THIS SCHOOL OKAY!" yelled Shana but no one paid attention, "and I know that you kissed Travis and I know that your Shady Lane, Rays Pronto, Robbie's Question Mark and Travis is Smog okay!" 

"WHOA!....How did you find out that we are the voices of RFR or better yet how did you find out that me and Travis kissed?" 

"Okay I'll tell you but not here at my house." said Shana as she wrote down her address on a piece of paper and ran off to leaving Lily sitting by he self. Ray walked over with a smirk on his face. 

"Looks like your new friend has ditched you." said Ray 

"Shut up Ray!" yelled Lily as she punched him in the arm and his smirk vanished. "Shana knows everything about RFR." 

"How is that possible?" said Robbie 

"I have no idea." said Lily 

"Is she going to tell you and if so where and when?" asked Robbie 

"Yes. At her house, I don't know when but probably after RFR but you guys can't come." said Lily 

"What is it a dress up meeting?" said Ray as he started to laugh. 

"Shut up Ray!" yelled Lily as she punched him in the arm and stormed out of the cafeteria. 

"Smooth move Ray!" said Robbie as he turned around and left the cafeteria to catch up with Lily. 


	2. The Apology

**Chapter 2: The Apology**

****

"Hi this is Radio Free Roscoe your on the air." said Question Mark. 

"Yeah Hi my name is Shana. I have to ask, have you ever had a friends that promise you that they were going to your house and then have them brake that promise only they ignored you in class. And you were only trying to hand them a note that said when to meet at the front of your house have you?" said Shana 

"No I haven't but..." said Shady Lane 

"And guess who it was Lily Randall and she's also..." Shana paused and Question Mark, Shady, Pronto and Smog's heart stop, "an hour and 30 minutes late..." 

"Yah but really that's not her fault because you didn't give her the time to meet you at the front of her house." said Shady 

"Wrong Shady if Lily had looked on the back of the piece of paper that had my address on it," said Shana as Shady took the piece of paper out, "it had the time in it but just in case Lily didn't look on the back I tried to pass her a note in Math class but she ignored me." 

"Know Lily and she wouldn't do that." said Shady 

"Yah well, Lily if your listening you better get to my house in 10 minutes you can forget that homework help you wanted." After Shana hung up the phone Shady Lane was gone. 

"Shady had to umm to umm...." said Pronto as he signalled Smog to play some music... 

"....I'm so sorry.." said Lily panting as she got off her bike and leaned it against the garage and sat down on the grass beside Shana. 

"Ask me any question." said Shana "...How did you find out about me and Travis kissing?" 

Shana took a deep breath and then began. "...Well you left your math book in class so I decided that I should give it to you. So I went to your house and was about to knock when I slipped and fell in to the bushes and that's when I saw you walking to RFR. I kept yelling your at you to stop but you didn't hear me. When you got to the RFR 'station.' I went in and hid under the stairs and heard everything you said on RFR that day. After Ray and Robbie left I saw you and Travis kiss and that was my cue to leave....and well you know the rest." said Shana 

"So that's how you found out about RFR!" said Lily 

"Yep so is......" Shana trailed off, _"Lily go into my house and lock the door also phone the cops when you hear gun shots okay?"_

__"Okay why?" 

_"Don't ask questions just go before the people in that red car see you! Go now."_ said Shana with urgency in her voice and also worry in her eyes. So Lily ran into the house and locked the door and grabbed the phone and watched from the main window. 


	3. The Past Can Come Back To Haunt You!

**-Short Chapter sorry**

**Chapter 3: The Past Can Come Back To Haunt You!**

****

The red car parked in the driveway and three men stepped out of the car. One man was a chubby guy with short hair and what looked to be very strong. The second man was tall and very muscular with short hair and very skinny and the third man was taller then the second man and had a muscular body and had a gun. 

"Shana we met again. So did you tell any one?" asked the taller man that Shana recognized as Blade the leader of the gang in Long Island called the Rough Necks. 

"No...No....I....I....I told no one Blade." said Shana as she stepped back but only to find her self against a wall. 

"My gun tells me differ." said Blade as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Shana. Lily started to dial 911. 

"Hello 911 Emergency. What's your emergency?" said the operator 

Lily took a deep breath "...Three men are at my friends house and one man has a gun and pointing it at my friend." said Lily with fear in her voice. 

"Location." asked the operator "128 Springton Street North. I think he's going to kill her.." 

"What's your name and your friends name?" asked the operator "My name is Lily and my friends name is Shana." 

"Did they come in a car and if so what's the license plate?" 

"The license plate is....umm.....RUGHNCKS. They have a red Ferrari." said Lily 

"Okay helps on the way. Please stay on the line." said the operator. Lily dropped the phone thinking that Shana was about to get shot and ran out of the house. 


	4. The Past Can Be A Dangerous Thing!

**-If you Give Me reviews and I'll give you chapter 5**

**Chapter 4: The Past Can be a Dangerous Thing!!**

****

"Oh look what do we have here a little snoop," said Blade as he turned and looked at Lily as she ran out of the house. 'Snap.' "Tyson, Sal hold her." They grabbed Lily on both arms and held her off to the side. 

"Don't hurt her she doesn't know anything just let her go!!" demanded Shana 

"Your in no position to fucking demand anything Shana and besides she's seen are faces and she'd probably call the cops and tell them what we fucking look like." said Blade. 'Bang' went the gun and Shana fell to the ground holding her leg. 

"NO!!!" yelled Lily but no one heard her. Lily elbowed Tyson and Sal and kicked them and the fell to the ground. Tyson hit his head on the bottom of the statue and got knocked unconscious and Sal was trying to see if his balls were still in one piece. Lily ran to Shana's side to see if she was okay. 

"Oh isn't this fucking touching to good friends at each other sides. Well to make sure you that she doesn't run, 'Bang' but Shana covered Lily. 

"Now wasn't that fucking stupid of you!" said Blade 

"No...Lily doesn't deserve to get killed over something I did so long ago." said Shana trying to stand up. 

"Well she's seen a lot of things that can put me in fucking jail today so that's one reason for her to die." said Blade as he pushed Shana aside, 'Bang!' Lily yelled in pain and put her hand over the shot wound on her left arm 'Bang!' Lily yelled in pain and put her other hand over the other shot wound that was on her right leg. Shana crawled behind Blade and Lily kicked Blade in the balls and he fell over Shana and he hit his head hard on the pavement and was knocked unconscious. Sal finally got up and saw Blade lying on the pavement with blood coming from his head but at the same time he heard sirens coming. So Sal grabbed the gun and pointed it at Shana who was standing in front of Lily to protect her. Sal checked the gun to see how many bullets were left. 

"One bullet left better shoot you boss would wanted it that way but maybe if I shoot the right position I can get her too." said Sal as he razed the gun at Shana's left thigh just above the bone. Shana charged at Sal and the gun went off and Shana dropped like a rock. Lily run up to Shana but Sal got in her way and hit Lily on the side of her with the end of the gun. Just as Lily hit the ground the cops showed up. Sal took his chance and ran but the cops were in hot pursuit. They loaded Blade and Tyson into one ambulance and Lily and Shana in the second ambulance. On the way to the hospital Lily was slowly waking up. As she looked to her left to see Shana lying there motionless she asked the paramedic "is she going to be all right." 

"I don't know kid its hard to say you'll..." Beep Shana's heart monitor went dead. 


	5. The Road to Recovery

--> **Hey Thanks for the Reviews if you want chapter 6 send me 4 reviews**

**Chapter 5: The Road to Recovery**

They got to the hospital and rushed Shana to Emergency Room 1 to stabiles just after the paramedic got Shana's heart going again. Lily was put in Emergency Room 2 to stitch her up. 

In Emergency Room 1 they had to stitch Shana up fast and had to get her some blood or she would die but Shana had the rarest blood type in the world OX. They took a sample from everyone in her family and some friends but no one had the same blood type as Shana. They extracted blood from Lily and found a match. Lily hadn't lost that much blood so they used some of her blood and gave it to Shana. After Shana was finished in the Emergency Room they put Shana in Room 1127 and they put Lily in room 1157. Shana's parents were there waiting in her room. 

"Shana honey wake up please..." said Shana's mom a small women and big for her size with short blond hair and who was holding Shana's hand. 

"She'll be all right Samantha." said Shana's dad a tall man and very strong and who holding Samantha's hand and who also had his hand on her thigh. 

"I hope so Brad!" said Samantha as she turned around and cried on Brad's shoulder. Down the hall Lily's parents were visiting her and so ways Travis, Ray and Robbie. 

"Lily how do you feel." said Lily's mom. 

"I feel fine, my arms just a little sore." said Lily. 

"Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyy glad your feeling better." said Ray as he handed Lily some flowers. 

"Oh thank Ray you shouldn't have." said Lily 

"Here Lily let me take those." 

"Oh thanks mom." said Lily as her mom went to find a vase, "How's Shana?" 

"Who?" said Lily's dad 

"Shana the person who saved my life!" said Lily 

"Oh the one that's under arrest!" said Lily's father 

"WHAT!!!" yelled Lily as she sat up. 

"Yes..." said Lily's dad but he was interrupted by the doctor. 

"That's enough! Lily needs her rest." said Dr. McDonnell as Lily lay back down and went to sleep. After everyone left the room Lily snuck out and went to see Shana when she entered no one was there. Lily walked over to Shana's bed and knelt down and grabbed Shana's hand. 

"Shana if you can hear me I want you to know that I truly am grateful that you saved my life! So please Shana don't die! Please I beg of you don't die." said Lily as she lay her head on Shana's bed and started to cry. 

"Ahhhh...." said Shana as she slowly opened her eyes. 

"Shana!" yelled Lily as she hugged her. 

"OWWW! Get off your hurting me!" said Shana as she screamed in pain. 

"Oh sorry." said Lily as she let go, "Why is their a warrant out on you?" 

"Well its along story..." said Shana 

"I have all the time in the world." said Lily as She pushed a chair beside Shana's bed. 

"Okay well.....It all started when I was 13 and my mom got transferred to Long Island, New York. I started to hang out with the wrong group and I thought that they were my friends...." said Shana but Lily cut her off. 

"The Rough Necks right?" asked Lily 

"Right as I was saying. I thought that they were my friends but it turned out they weren't. We started to rob banks and well....one night things got out of hand and well Blade shot someone but I got blamed for killing the man that Blade shot. The security tape saw me holding the gun that shot him but that was the same kind of gun Blade had. Well he hid behind a dumpster and shot him and so the police assumed that I had shot him so they placed a warrant for my arrest for the murder of that man and just to my luck my mom got another transfer this time here." said Shana 

"Oh. But why don't you just tell the cops the truth?" said Lily 

"BECAUSE THEY WILL NOT LISTEN TO ME THEY HAVE A TAPE!!" yelled Shana 

"Whoa calm down okay." said Lily 

"Sorry." said Shana and with that Lily left the room. 

As the days went by Shana and Lily told each other everything, from secrets to jokes and by the end of the week they best friends. 

"Lily have you packed yet?" asked Lily's mom, Mrs. Randell. 

"No, mom." said Lily 

"Well get to it young lady." said Mrs. Randell and Lily left. 

"Mrs. Randell?" asked Shana 

"Yes Shana." Replied Mrs. Randell 

"If you could help me out of bed?" asked Shana 

"Why don't you buzz the nurse?" asked Mrs. Randell 

"I've been trying but no answer." said Shana 

"Well okay." said Mrs. Randell as she helped Shana into her wheelchair. When Shana was shot in the leg she had sustained heavy nerve damage in that leg and when she got shot in the back she had heavy nerve damage in her back but that nerve damage made her unable to walk. Shana was going into have the surgery to fix that nerve damage but she had a 50/50 chance of walking or not. After Lily had finished packing she said goodbye to Shana and would see her soon. At school everyone was asking Lily if she was okay and how Shana was. On Saturday May 16th two weeks after Blade had showed up Shana was heading into the operating room. 


	6. The Surgey

**-here's chapter 6 send me 2-3 reviews and get chapter 7**

**Note: I have a lot of stuff to do in school with exams around the corner so i'm sorry if I don't get chapter 7 up right away. Short Chapter but its good. **

****

**Chapter 6: The Surgery**

As Shana was being pushed to the operating room she saw Blade being operated on. 

"Nurse why is he being operated on?" asked Shana as she pointed to Blade. 

"Call me Lousy okay." said the nurse named Lousy, "He has heavy brain damage." 

"Okay." said Shana. Two hours had gone by and the surgery was going great but all of a sudden Blade showed up. The nurse tryed to get him out but pushed her out of the way and she hit the wall hard. 

"Sir you can't be in here you must leave." said Dr. Khan the surgeon, "call security." The Lousy tryed to call security but Blade broke the phone and punched Lousy and she fell to the ground. Dr. Khan put down his tools and charged Blade but Blade just stood there but at the last second he moved and Dr. Khan ran out the door not able to stop and ran into the wall but was able to get up right away. Blade locked the door and Dr. Khan ran to get security. 

"Well, well, well what do we have here!" said Blade with a devious look in his eyes as he walked towards the knocked out Shana, "lets pull the plug..." Blade went to pull the plug when the cops barged through the door and shot Blade in the leg. "You think that's going to stop me." said Blade as he grabbed a surgical knife and stabbed one of the cops but the other cop hit him in the back with his baton and Blade fell to the floor. 

"You have the right to remain silent," said Greg the second cop, "anything you say or do will be held against you in a court of law. Do you understand the rights I have read to you?" 

"Yes." said Blade as the took him to their police car. Dr. Khan went back to see if the nurses and Shana were all right. Lousy was all right but the other nurse had died instantly. Shana's new nerves had died and that meant that Shana would not be able to walk again. Dr. Khan tryed again with new nurses and Lousy was moved to a room. Shana's parents were getting inpatient but all Lily was hoping that everything was going okay. 

A hour passed and Dr. Khan sent a nurse out to explain what had. 

"So is my baby going to be all right or not?" said Michelle Benumb, Shana's mom as she held Mike Benumb, Shana's fathers hand. 

"She is but...." started the nurse but was interrupted by Dr. Khan. 

"But I'm afraid that she'll never walk again because of the tactics of the Rough Necks." said Dr. Khan. Mrs. Benumb turned around and hugged Mr. Benumb and started to cry on his shoulder. Shana was taken to her room. When Shana woke up they told her that she would never walk again and she swore revenge. 

"Now Shana revenge is not the way to do it." said Mrs. Benumb. When Shana was ready to leave their was a cop waiting for her. 

"Ms. Benumb, Shana Benumb?" said the cop. 

"Yes." said Shana as she stopped her wheelchair. 

"I have a warrant for your arrest." said the cop. 

"I know," said Shana as she held up her hands, "Lily I'll tell you more later! Okay?" 

"Okay Shana." yelled Lily, Shana was taken away. Later Shana had been charged for murder and was going to trial and so was Blade, later that week. Shana's parents had hired the best lawer in the world, Vincent Chasten but money was no problem and Blade had one of the worst lawer in the world. 


	7. The Trial

**Chapter 7: The Trial**

As Shana wheeled up to the court house she saw Blade being escorted into court room but Shana also being escorted. 

"Shana!" yelled Lily as she ran up to Shana. 

"Oh hey Lily where's the Travis, Ray, and Robbie?" asked Shana 

"Its over we broke up so no more RFR." said Lily starting to cry. 

"Its okay." said Shana as she hugged Lily. 

"I hope so but its all because of Ray...." said Lily. 

"All rise for Judge Jackson" said the bailiff. 

"Sit. Sit. Sit." said Judge Jackson. 

An hour into the trial Shana was call to the stand. 

_'Do you swear to tell the whole truth so help you god?' said the bailiff as Shana put her right hand on the book held her left hand in the air._

_'I do.' said Shana_

_'Have a seat. Plaintiff you may proceed.' said Judge Jackson as the bailiff_ _went to stand by Judge Jackson. The plaintiff Chief Longleaf walked up and stood in front of Shana and Shana just stared very nervously._

_'Shana were you in the alley on February 23, three years ago?' asked Chief Longleaf_

_'Yes.' said Shana_

_'Did you kill that man?' yelled Chief Longleaf as he landed into Shana and Shana jumped._

_'No.' said Shana_

_'Are you telling the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?!' yelled Chief Longleaf_

_'Yes.' yelled Shana_

_'This is a court room not a debate!' yelled Judge Jackson_

_'Sorry Judge Jackson.' said Chief Longleaf appoligizing._

_'Yes well continue.' said Judge Jackson_

_'I don't think your telling the truth because we have a tape and that shows you standing in the alley and your gun shot him.' said Chief Longleaf as he grabbed Shana's gun and the bullet that had been shot in the man and he showed them to the jury, Shana and Judge Jackson._

_'That's not my gun.' said Shana as she pointed at the coding, 'My coding is 6X74YG3 NOT 5697GTO!' _

_'Prove it!' yelled Chief Jackson_

_'Okay I will give me 20 minutes Judge and I can prove it!' said Shana as she looked at the Judge then at Chief Longleaf._

_'Okay court is on a 20 minute recess.' said Judge Jackson slamming his gavel._

"Lily come with me." yelledShana as she sat back down in her wheelchair and wheeled out of the court room to Shana's house. It took them 10 minutes to get to Shana's house. Lily helped Shana to her room and they started to look for the gun receipt. Five minutes past no luck, the clock was ticking 4 minutes.....3 minutes.......2 minutes......1 minute......30 seconds.......20 seconds......10.....9.....8.....7......6.....5....4.....3 seconds "FOUND IT" yelled Lily as they bolted down the stairs and wheeled/ran for the court room. 

**Back At The Court Room**

_'If their not here in 5 minutes she's guilty.' said Judge Jackson as he started to count down on is watch. Just then Lily and Shana wheeled/ran into the court room._

_'Here it is your honour.' said Shana as Lily took her seat and Shana wheeled up and handed it to the bailiff. _

_'Is this you signature?' asked Judge J_

_'Yes I'll show you.' said Shana as she signed a piece of paper_ _and handed it to the bailiff._

_'They are a match.' said_ _Judge J as he handed it to Chief Longleaf._

_'That still doesn't save your ASS!' yelled Longleaf, 'Do you still have your gun?'_

_'No my friend does she lives in New York but she's coming to visit me.....I could call her and tell her to bring it but that won't work because of airport security! yelled Shana_

_'Chief Longleaf take some men with Shana to the airport tomorrow and take my bailiff and get that gun its the only thing that can probable make her not guilty!' demanded Judge Jackson, 'The court will be held in two days at noon sharp.'_

_'Okay!' said Chief Longleaf, 'What time is she going to be here tomorrow?'_

_'Don't know I have to call her tonight but I'll come and get you.' said Shana as she cot up with Lily and her family._

That night Shana phoned her friend to tell her to bring her gun some how but their was no answer so she just left it on the answering machine. When Shana just hung up the phone her parents called her into the living room_._

"Honey I think you should see this_._" saidSamantha_ as _she pointed at the TV with the news on. 

_'This is late braking news the man named Sal from the rough necks has been cot....' said the reporter and Shana was so happy but her parents were not, 'just after he kill a women....this just in the women's name is Lindsay Dow....' _

Shana was devastated 'no not Lindsay_' _Shana thought 'now how am I going to win. She had my gun Shit.' 

**This the end of the chapter if you like it just R&R**


	8. Guilty or Not Guilty

**Just R&R**

**Chapter 8: Guilty or Not Guilty**

Shana just sat there watching the news. "Honey are you there please speak to me Brad do something?" demanded Mrs. Benumb as she grabbed Mr. Benumb's shirt and pulled him up. Just then the door bell rang. 

"Brad go get the door." said Mrs. Benumb 

"No I'll get it." said Shana as she wheeled out of the room and opened the door. 

"Delivery for Shana Benumb." said the man holding a box. 

"That's me." said Shana as she grabbed the box. 

"Can your parents sign here?" asked the delivery man 

"Yah sure." said Shana as she wheeled around and up the ramp to her room, "Mom, Dad a delivery man needs you to sign something!" 

"Okay." yelled Mrs. Benumb. She walked to the door and signed the clipboard and then she closed the door. After Samantha had closed the door, she went up stairs to see what Shana had. Brad was already there and Shana was opening the package. 

"Its from Lindsay and its my old...gun! Here's a note from Lindsay." said Shana as she grabbed the note and sealed up the package. 

"Please read it honey!" said Samantha 

"Dear Shana..." began Shana, "after I heard what had happened, I thought I should mail this to you, just in case that Blade and them came after me and destroyed the evidence. So hopefully this will help you. So talk to you later if not well I love you. Sincerely yours Lindsay." When Shana finished reading she had tears rolling down her cheeks. 'She was like a sister to me,' thought Shana as she grabbed the box and put it in the family safe. An hour later Shana when to bed and dreamed about what would have been if none of this happened. 

Two Days passed and Shana was heading to the court with no package because she gave it to Chief Longleaf earlier. 

_'Court is now in secession!' said_ _Judge Jackson._

_'Here's Shana's gun your honour.' said Shana's Lawyer as he handed Judge Jackson the box. Judge Jackson opened the box and examined the gun. _

_'Chief Longleaf here's your proof.' said Judge J as he handed it to him. Chief Longleaf inspected the gun for every little detail. _

_'We have proof that Shana never fired that gun at that man and killed him.' said Shana's Lawyer, Mr. Erred._

_'Please proceed.' said Judge Jackson_

_'Well these are the bullets Shana had in her gun and these are the bullets in Blade's gun.' said Mr. Erred as he handed them to the bailiff and the bailiff handed it to Judge Jackson._

Meanwhile Lily was looking for Travis, Ray and Robbie, so she decided that she'd go to Mickey's and see if they were there. When Lily walked in Ray was on the couch talking to Audrey, Robbie was chatting to Kim on his cell phone and Travis was searching for some new CD's. 

"Ray! Travis! Robbie!" yelled Lily. Ray stopped right in the middle of a sentence and turned around and looked at Lily and at the same time Travis and Robbie stopped everything and turned around and stared at her! "I need your help!" 

"With wwwhhhat helping you make out with your boyfriend Travis!" said Ray in a nagging voice 

"NO!" Yelled Lily as she walked up to Ray and punched him hard on the side of his arm. 

"OW! Lily that hurt!" yelled Ray in pain as he started to rub his arm. By now everyone in Mickey's were staring at them. 

"Will you guys help me or not?" asked Lily in a pleading voice. 

"Okay I'm in!" said Travis as he walked over and put his hand on Lily's shoulder. 

"Me too." said Robbie as he hung up his phone and walked over to Lily. Lily, Robbie and Travis looked at Ray as they waited for a response. 

"Okay, Okay I'm in." said Ray. They walked out of Mickey's and around the corner. After walking for about an Hour Ray asked "Where are we going and what do you need help with?" But all Lily did was ignore him and kept walking. 

"WHERE ARE WE GOING AND WHAT DO YOU NEED HELP WITH?" demanded Ray as he walked in front of her and stopped, "I'm not moving until you yell me what is going on." 

Ten minutes passed and Lily hadn't said a word. Finally Lily let out a sigh. "Well if you won't move I'll just tell you. Well we are going to the gun specialist at the police department. I think that this is the only way to make Shana not guilty." 

_Back at the court room Shana was waiting anxiously to see what the jury would decide. When the jury entered the court room five minutes later a man named TJ a tall, blacked haired man, blue eyes and wearing a Blue Jay baseball cap, a blue sports jacket and blue jeans handed Judge Jackson the verdict._

_'Will the plaintiff and the defendant come forward.' said the Bailiff._

_'We the jury find Shana Benumb guilty on lack of defence and hear by sentence you to 20 years for the murder of J.P. Dewmont.' said Judge Jackson as soon as Judge Jackson finished reading the verdict Chief Longleaf jumped for joy._

__

"No! I refuse to help you to save Shana after all the trouble she caused and we are not friends any more remember the kiss with Travis?" yelled Ray as he was about to leave. 

"Yah well Ray you don't own me and you were never my boyfriend so you have no right to say who I can kiss and who I can't!" yelled Lily 

"Yah well..." began Ray but Lily cut him off. 

"Yah well what Ray!!" shouted Lily but she got cut off by Robbie. 

"Guys! Guys stop shouting lets just help Lily and argue later." said Robbie as he looked at Lily then at Ray and back again. 

"Yah Ray why don't we just put the passed be hind us." said Travis 

"NO! I'm gone! See ya Swami." yelled Ray as he stomped off and left them standing there. 

"You guys will help me right?" asked Lily 

"Don't weary Lily we will right Robbie!" said Travis 

"Yah." said Robbie. 


	9. RETRAIL! RETRAIL! RETRAIL!

I'm sorry I didn't get chapter 9 up fast..... I have a lot of things to do so if I don't get chapter 10 up right away...... Just R&R 

**Chapter 9: RE-TRAIL! RE-TRAIL! RE-TRAIL!**

_In the court room two officers walked up to Shana and handcuffed her. They were about to take her away when Shana yelled 'I DEMAND A RE-TRAIL!'_

_'The only way for a re-trail is if you get an experts opinion.' said Judge Jackson as he hit his gavel and walked out of the court room. The two officers pushed Shana out of the court room. Mrs. Benumb started to cry, all Mr. Benumb could do was pat her on her back and get her out of the court room._

_When Shana had left the court room one man stood up and yelled 'RE-TRAIL! RE-TRAIL! RE-TRAIL!' Then he got everyone in the court room chanting 'RE-TRAIL! RE-TRAIL! RE-TRAIL!'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Robbie, Travis and Lily were only ten minutes away from the police department when Lily's cell phone rand. 

"Hello...Oh hi mom...WHAT GUILTY YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!!" yelled Lily, five minutes past before Lily said anything, "Okay Bye mom." And she hung up the phone. 

"So what did she say?" Asked Travis as he put his hand on her shoulder and his eyes met hers. 

"Guilty..." said Lily with a long pause, "Twenty years." 

"WHAT! You have to be joking right?" asked Robbie in disbelief as Travis stood there in aww. 

"Lets go!" said Lily. 

When they reached the police station, they were not aloud to see the gun specialist. Robbie and Travis snuck in to the extra uniforms room while Lily distracted the offices. 

"I...I can't find my parents!" wined Lily as she put her hands over her eyes. 

"Their! Their!" Said the officer. "We'll find your parents." The officer and Lily walked over to the vending machine and handed Lily a soda. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Robbie and Travis put the O.P.P. officer uniforms back and snuck out of the police station. They waited five minutes before going back in to get Lily. 

"Cousin Lily what are you doing here?" asked Robbie in an accent, who was pretending to be her cousin. 

"Got lost and couldn't find you guys." said Lily 

"Yah we were all worried sick about you." said Travis, pretending to be her brother, "Mom and dad are at home. Lets go." 

"Bye." said Lily and they left. When the rounded the corner. 

"Did you get the paper?" Asked Lily 

"Yah. Lets go.." said Travis 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Two hours later, Robbie, Lily and Travis were in Judge Jackson's office. 

"What do I owe the pleasure of two young men and one young lady in my office?" asked Judge J. 

"This is for the re-trail of Shana Benumb." said Lily as she handed him the folded piece of paper that has the gun specialist's opinion. 

"Okay! I'll think about it." said Judge Jackson, "NOW GO!" Judge Jackson unfolded the piece of paper and started to read it. Lily, Travis, and Robbie stood there for a couple of minutes and then left.... 


	10. Tape Recorder

**This chapter has a little twist to it...**

**Chapter 10: Tape Recorder...**

It was the first day of the rest of Shana's life, well twenty years of her life. 

"Move it Peg Wheels." said a inmate as she push Shana away. 

"Yo! Killer Patty fuck off can't you see she's in a wheelchair!" yelled another inmate across the room. 

"Go Screw your self bitch." said Killer Patty as Patty walked away the other inmate that was tall muscular, with long brown hair and with red highlights and who had brown eyes walked up to Patty and punched her in the face. All Shana could do was watch the two women beat on each other. A couple of seconds later some officers came and broke them up. The officers took them away and put them in their cells. 

"Who was that?" asked Shana to a Chinese women. 

"That was Sierra Jordan." said the Chinese women, "She's the toughest and the most ruthless criminal in the world." 

"What's she in for and how long?" asked Shana as she look up at the Chinese women 

"She's in for the murder of thirty people and she's in for life." said a small blonde haired women with blue eyes and was looking Shana straight in the eyes. 

"I'm Shana. Who are you people?" said Shana looking a little scared. 

"I'm Sheila Miller and she's," said Sheila as she pointed to the Chinese women, "Kaia Chant." 

"Wait a minute your that Benumb girl that murder that guy in the ally right?" asked Kaia 

"Yah but I didn't kill that guy, Blade set me up." said Shana 

"Sure that's what they all say!" said Sheila 

"Here we'll show you around." said Kaia as she grabbed the handle on the back of Shana's wheelchair and took her on a grand tour. At the end of the day Shana met Sierra and to Shana's surprise they were cell mates. 

"Lock Down!" yelled the security guard and all the cell doors closed and the lights were turned off. 

"Why did you stand up for me?" Whispered Shana as she lifted her self into bed. 

"Well....we...umm....use to know each other." whispered Sierra 

"WHAT!" yelled Shana in disbelief. 

"SHHHHH!" yelled all the inmates back. 

"Pipe down!" yelled the security officer. 

"I'll tell you more in the morning." said Sierra and went to sleep. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Ray, its seven in the morning, why did you call all of us here?" asked Lily as she rubbed her eyes. 

"Well I thought about it and I feel like a big jerk," said Ray, "I don't care that you and Shana are friends." 

"That's why you asked us to come here at seven in the morning to tell us that." said Lily as she was about to punch Ray and leave. 

_"No! Don't punch me!"_ said Ray, "Well the other night I was walking by the police department when I heard Longleaf talking to Blade.. He said that your work is done and your free to go.." 

"WHAT!" yelled Lily 

"And." said Robbie as everyone looked at him, "What?" 

"Nothing! Well go on." said Travis 

"Well when Blade left Longleaf started to talk to himself and here's what he had to say." said Ray as he pulled out a tape recorder and put it on the table and pressed play. 

_"I'm finally going to have my revenge on the Benumb family. I asked Samantha Benumb to marry me five fucking times and every time she said NO. Then Brad comes in and she says yes the first time he asks her. Why that no good fucking bitch..._

"WHAT!" said Robbie, Lily and Travis at the same time. 

"That's what I said." said Ray as he grabbed the tape recorder and took out the tape. "Here Lily you take it." 

"We have to ask Shana's mom about Longleaf." said Lily 

"Yah okay but lets ask her later!" said Travis 

"'See yah later guys." said Lily 

"Wait Lily I'm going too." said Travis 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Okay how do you know me?" asked Shana 

"Well I use to be in the gang with Blade and I over heard him talking about framing you. I was about to tell you when he framed me for the death of thirty people so I went straight to jail and couldn't tell you." said Sierra 

"What!" yelled Shana 

"Here, do you want me to help you walk again?" asked Sierra 

"Yah but the doctor said that I will never walk again!" said Shana as she looked away. 

"That's what they think," said Sierra as she turned Shana's head to make eye contact, "look a friend of mine was never going to walk again but I helped her and now she walks." 

"Really can you make me walk again?" asked Shana 

"Maybe but it we'll take a while ." said Sierra 

"That's okay I have plenty of time." said Shana as Sierra pushed Shana into the weight room after they finished braking up rocks for the jail. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was one p.m. when Lily, Robbie, Travis and Ray knocked on the Benumb house. 

"Mrs. Benumb can you explain this." said Ray as he pulled out the tape recorder again and Lily gave him the tape and pressed play. After Mrs. Benumb had heard the tape their was a long pause. 

"Okay...Okay it was a long time ago." said Mrs. Benumb 

"What happened so long ago?" asked Lily 

"Well..." Began Mrs. Benumb 

**If you liked this chapter then submit a Review. And I'll tire and get chapter 11 up as soon as possible.**


	11. Never Say No to Longleaf

**Hey Readers this chapter has a little twist and shocking news to it so read and find out and please review after reading this. But this chapter is a short one.**

**Chapter 11: Never Say No to Longleaf....**

Their was a long pause before Mrs. Benumb began again, "It happened when I was in the University of Toronto, um...." 

"What happened so long ago?" asked Lily 

"Well if you let me speak then I'll tell you!" said Mrs. Benumb as she looked at Lily but Lily said nothing, "Thank you! Now where was I....A yes well this was before I met Mr. Benumb. Well Chief Longleaf and I were dating but he wasn't the chief back then. Well we were dating for about two years and that's when he asked me to marry him at the Hard Rock Cafe. I said that I would think about and he said that was okay as he put that diamond ring back in his packet. The next day he asked if I thought about it and I said no I hadn't I needed more time to think. So I thought about it and thought about it and soon enough it was the end of the month. So he said that I had long enough time to think about it. So I told him that I was to young to get married and I didn't have the same feeling for him. A year went by and the topic never came up again. It was exactly one year since he had asked me last so he tried again but I still said no for the same reasons and that he was a creep but I didn't say that to his face." 

"I don't mean to be rood but how old were you when he asked you the first time?" asked Lily 

"Twenty-one!" said Mrs. Benumb 

"OH." said Lily, "Well that is to young." 

"And what do you know about marriage?" asked Mrs. Benumb 

"Not much but I'm just saying that you were right.." said Lily 

"Well he asked my three more times after that and I my answer was still no. About a week after the fifth time asking me he phoned me up and asked why I kept saying no so I told him..." said Mrs. Benumb as she took a deep breath,"Here are my exact words, 'HERE ARE FOUR FUCKING REASONS WHY I KEEP SAYING NO DAVID LONGLEAF ITS BECAUSE YOUR SO FUCKING ANNOYING, I DON'T HAVE THE SAME FEELINGS FOR YOU, WHERE TO FUCKING YOUNG, MY PARENTS HATE YOU AND THEY WONT GIVE US ANY MONEY!' I walked away from him that day but I got a call the next day from him asking whether it was over and I said yes. That was the last time I talked to him or even saw him until now." Travis, Lily, Ray, and Robbie just sat there in aw. 

"Well now that we got that cleared up we will be going." said Lily grabbing Travis's and Robbie's arm and kicking Ray as they got up and left, Lily stopped and turned around to face Mrs. Benumb, "I do have one question for you Do you regret dumping him?" 

"No." Mrs. Benumb said with pride. They headed for the door but Mrs. Benumb stopped them, "Wait don't you want to know how Blade and Shana met?" 

"Why Not!" said Lily as she turned and walked towards the table and sat down again. Robbie, Travis, and Ray followed. 

"Well Shana had just turned thirteen and Brad and I had left for a few days for a business trip and we left Shana with a baby-sitter. Well the trip took a little longer then expected and it took a year. Before we knew it Shana was a criminal and well we moved here to get away from everything but I guess not. Thats only the shortened version, so if you want to get the whole story ask Shana." said Mrs. Benumb as she got up and pored her self some coffee. 

"Okay thanks Mrs. Benumb for clearing that up but we are not aloud to see Shana." said Lily, "Well bye." She got up and everyone followed except for Mrs. Benumb. 

"I'm going to visit Shana tomorrow if you guys want to come you can...I'm leaving at 10am so if you want to come..." said Mrs. Benumb 

"Will be there." said Lily and they left. When Lily, Robbie, Travis, and Ray had left the phone rang. 

_"Hello is Mrs. Benumb there?" asked the person on the other side of the phone._

"Yes speaking." said Mrs. Benumb 

_"Oh its Judge Jackson. Their is going to be a retrial on Friday."_

"Thank you Judge Jackson. Thank you." 

_"Yes well see you then. Bye."_

"Bye." said Mrs. Benumb and she hung up the phone. 


	12. Wednesday,Thursday,FridayHappy Days

**Okay this chapter title may sound lame but i don't care its hard to create good names so laugh if u want because i don't care **

**Chapter 12: Wednesday, Thursday, Friday...Happy Days**

Wednesday

It was 10:15 am, Lily, Mrs. Benumb, Ray, Robbie, and Travis were an hour away from the prison. "I know lets play a game?" asked Ray as he look at everyone. 

"Lets Not and say we did!" said Robbie rubbing his eyes. 

"Buddha says that playing games is a fast way to pass time." said Travis 

"No du Travis a moron could have told me that." said Ray 

"Shut up Ray." said Lily as she punched his arm. 

"Ow Lily that hurt!" yelled Ray as he rubbed his arm, "Why did you hit me?" 

"Travis is aloud to say what he want!" said Lily 

"Even if its boring and very obvious!" said Ray, "OW!" 

"So what tyoe of music do you kids like?" asked Mrs. Benumb 

"All sorts of music...." said Ray not sure what to say. 

"Lily has her own singal." said Robbie 

"Oh really what insturment do you play?" asked Mrs. Benumb 

"Well the guitar but I don't have my CD or my guitar with me!" said Lily looking at Ray and hoping he wasn't going to flip out. 

"I have a copy of the CD with me Mrs. Benumb!" said Travis 

"Prefect! Are you and Travis going to kiss?" asked Ray 

"No Ray why would you say that?" asked Lily 

"Remember what happened last time!" said Ray as he crossed his arms. 

"Look Ray we have never gone out and when me and Travis kissed it wasn't intentional." said Lily trying to make it sound so innocent. 

"Yah Ray what me and Lily did is none of your concern." said Travis, "its between me and Lily not you and Robbie!" 

"Yah all you really need to know is that we kissed and that me and Travis are dealing with it." said Lily 

"Ray, you and Lily never went out but yes you should feel this way because you like Lily, but you still don't have the say in who Lily kiss or dates." said Robbie 

"So what your saying is that i should never have feelings for Lily and I'm not aloud to care for her!" said Ray 

"NO RAY THATS NOT IT AT ALL!" yelled Lily 

"It just means that......" began Robbie 

"It just means that you can't stop me from loving Travis." said Lily. They had a moment of silence but were intrupted by the screech of the cars brakes. 

"Okay kids were here." said Mrs. Benumb turning the engine off and stepping out of the car. 

They entered the visiting room for the extremly dangerous criminals. Mrs. Benumb was the first to talk to Shana. Mrs. Benumb sat down and pick up the phone on the other side of the glass were Shana was. 

"Hi Mom." said Shana putting her hand up against the glass as she spoke into the phone, "I miss you so much and I wish I never met Blade." She started to cry. 

"Its okay we all make mistakes but every mistake happens for a reason." said Mrs. Benumb putting her hand parallel to Shana's. Their was a long acquired silence before Mrs. Benumb burst out crying. 

"Its okay mom I'll be okay, don't cry." said Shana trying to comfort her. 

"No that's not it at all. I'm cry because so happy that...." began Mrs. Benumb as she pulled out a kleenex out of her purse and dried her tears. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Ray I'm sorry..." said Ray but Ray just kept walking, "What you want me to be unhappy for the rest of my life or disappointed in myself for not seeing what Travis is really like." Ray stopped dead in his tracks 

"Look you and Lily were not an item and me and Lily never planned this, or met to hurt you it just happened." said Travis 

"So was your next line going to be 'When bad things happen theirs nothing you can do about it." said Ray 

"What are you taking about Ray?" asked Robbie 

"Stay out of this Robbie!" yelled Ray, "Well I am going to do something about this...I'm leaving RFR." 

"No Ray you can't." said Lily trying to change Ray's mind. 

"Don't try to convince me other wise I've made up my mind." said Ray and he headed to the car and sat down. 

"Lily Don't I'll go talk to him." said Robbie as he went to find Ray. 

"Look Travis I can't fight my feelings about you any more." said Lily as she jumped in to his arms, "I love you Travis." 

"I can't fight my feelings for you any more Lily I love you too." said Travis and he leaned in for a kiss. When...... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Theirs going to be a re-trail on Friday." said Mrs. Benumb and Shana jumped for joy. 

"Yes well Lily would like to talk to you?" said Mrs. Benumb getting up and opened the door to see Lily and Travis kissing. "Ms. Randell you can see Shana Now!" 

"Oh thank you." said Lily as she turned around and walked in to the visiting room. Mrs. Benumb closed the door and started to talk to Travis on 'When to kiss and when not to!' 

"So Shana hows it like in jail? Meet anyone you know? or Related to?" said Lily trying to make Shana laugh. 

"Okay, its not fun but I met this girl, Sierra Jordan and she got set up by Blake to..." began Shana it took Shana a half hour to tell Lily about Sierra and another half hour to tell Lily how to talk to Ray about her and Travis. By the time Shana had finished talking to everyone but Ray it was 6pm and visiting hours were over. 

Thursday

It was 9 am and Mrs. Benumb and Mr. Erred (Shana's Lawyer) were getting all the evidense they had collected from Lily, Travis, Robbie and Ray. Mr. Benumb was looking for evidense on Sierra. At 10 am Mr. Benumb logged off the computer and headed down to the police station. Meanwhile (2 hours earlier) Lily was at Rays front door. 

"Mrs. Brennen." said Lily 

"Oh Hi Lily." 

"Is Ray up." 

"Why yes he is but if your looking for him his at the park." 

"Oh okay thank you Mrs. brennen." said Lily and Ran towards the park. When Lily got to the park, she saw Ray sitting on a picnic table. 

"....Ray..." yelled Lily with all her breath she could muster. 

"What do you wnat Now?" said Ray, "To tell me you and Travis are going out?" 

"Yes and No!" said Lily walking up to Ray and sitting down beside him. 

"..." Ray was speechless and was about to leave. 

"Look Ray we've known each other are whole lives and I love you and all but its more like a brotherly love." said Lily as she hugged him and kissed him on the check, "I never ment to hurt you but you can't stop me from going out with Travis." 

"Yah I know." said Ray 

"Okay so aare you cool with me and Travis dating?" asked Lily 

"Yah its cool but Lily?" 

"Yah Ray!" 

"Can Best friends like you and me be..." 

"Be what Ray?" 

"More then Best Friends?" 

"Yah but I'm just not ready for a best friend relationship." 

"What Would you call you and Travis then?" 

"Boyfriend and Girlfirend." said Lily, "....but Ray are you really cool with me and Travis because I don't want to hurt you?" 

"Yah I'm okay 

"Great so will you come back to RFR?" 

"No Lily I need time to think okay!" 

"Okay Ray." said Lily and ray left. At that moment Lily started to get feelings for Ray. 

Friday

"Lily, Ray, Robbie and Travis had a morning exam. At 8:30 am they met at their looks and then they went to the math room to get their exam passes. 

"Oh hey Audrey." said Lily as she stepped out of the math room. 

"Oh Hey Lily." said Audrey, "I hey Ray can I talk to you for a minute?" 

"Yah sure!" said ray as he walk with Audrey and they disappeared around the corner. 

"Ray I had a really get time last night." said Audrey 

"Yah me too." said ray, " Look Audrey after are date last night started to wonder...well....would you that is if your not to busy would you go on another date with my tonight." 

"Yah I' ld love to!" said Audrey 

"GET I'll pick you up at 8 and then will go to Mickey's!" said Ray 

"That sounds get well see you tonight." said Audrey and she left. Ray caught up with Robbie, Lily, and Travis in the exam room. 

"So what did Audrey want talk to you about?" asked Lily 

"Oh nothing she just needed....the book I was going to return last week." said Ray unsure what to say. 

"Okay." said Robbie, Travis and Lily together. 

It was 10:30 am before Robbie, Travis, and Lily finished their exam but Ray didn't finish his exam until 11am. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_In the court room Shana had been called to the standed._

_"With the evidence against you do you still think your not-guilty?" asked Mr. Erred_

_"Yes I never killed that man." demanded Shana_

_"Okay then you may step down." said Mr. Erred_

_"Is that all?" asked Judge Jackson_

_"No...I call Sierra Jordan to the stand." said Mr. Erred and everyone gasped._

_"You can't do that." yelled Chief Longleaf_

_"Theirs no rule that says I can't." said Mr. Erred_

_"Your Honour I abject." demanded Chief Longleaf with sweat on his forehead_

_"Over Ruled Chief now sit down." yelled Judge Jackson as he smashed his gavel on the desk. Mr. Erred handed Sierra's file to Judge Jackson._

_"Sierra What is your relation ship with Blade." asked Erred_

_"With Blade its gone down the tubes when he set me up." said Sierra_

_"How did he do that?" asked Erred_

_A half hour past and Sierra still wasn't finished talking about how Blade set her up. By the time a Recess was called Shana, Sierra and Mrs. Benumb had been called to the stand and had told this story. When recess was over, Judge Jackson called Chief Longleaf and Erred to the front of the court room._

_"Chief Longleaf Do you have anything else you wish to state?" asked Judge Jackson_

_"No your Honour!" said Chief Longleaf_

_"Do you Mr. Erred?" asked Judge Jackson_

_"No your Honour." said Mr. Erred_

_"Okay wekk then. The Jury will have two hours to come to a verdicted and if not they have till tomorrw morning." said Judge Jackson as he smashed his gavel and left the court room with the jury right be hind him._

**Dear Readers I know you eanted to see what happens to Shana and RFR but you'll have to what...HEHEHEHEHE**


	13. A Day for Cellebration or is it

**Hey Readers i really want to get ur opinion on this chapter....its got some action and suspense and its kinda shocking....well i'm sure u don't want me to go on talking about this chapter when u can read it ur self and put ur own opinion....oh one more thing don't get to attached to this chapter cause its not that long**

**Chapter 13: A Day for Celebration or is it.......**

__

_It was 10 am the next day and the jury had just decided a verdict. As the jury walked in single file and sat down in their a signed seats. TJ (the foreman) stayed standing and handed_ _Judge Jackson the verdict._

_"You Can't do that, she's not on trial." said Judge Jackson in a low voice as he read the verdict._

_"We just did." said TJ_

_"Okay well the jury finds Shana Benumb not guilty and Sierra Jordan not guilty but must have a trial tomorrow. Because the jury can not decide another person that is not on trial." said Judge Jackson, "And the Jury finds Chief Longleaf guilty. They also sentience Blade 10-live in prison."_

_"No one is telling me that I'm guilty and gets away with it," yelled Longleaf as he jumped out the first storey window and landed in he's, "I'll get you for this Shana!" And he drove away._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Two hours later Mrs. Benumb, Mr. Benumb, Lily, Travis, Ray, Robbie and some of Roscoe High were at the Benumbs house celebrating when Shana wheeled over to the stereo and turned off the music. 

"HEY TURN THE MUSIC BACK ON!" yelled Ed and Ted 

"Hold on I will," said Shana,"I just want to make a short announcement." 

"Okay go." 

"I would like to thank Lily, Ray, Travis and Robbie for helping me get out of prison. And Sierra for helping me with two things, one helping me in prison and two..." said Shana as she lifted her self out of her wheelchair but with some help from the wall and started to walk around. Everyone was shocked and appalled on how Shana was able to walk again. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning Shana and Mrs. Benumb had gone out fo som air ens. 

"Oh Hi Mr. Benumb is Shana home?" asked Lily as she stood at the front door. 

"Um No She isn't Lily, she and her mom are out." said Mr. Benumb 

"Okay just tell her I stopped by." said Lily as she turned to leave 

"Wait Lily if you want to wait for her you can, they shouldn't be much longer." said Mr. Benumb as he swung open the door to invite her in. 

"Oh okay that would be great thank you." said Lily walking in. Mr. benumb closed the door behind her. Not to long after Lily had sat down the door bell rang. 

"Excuse me Lily I have to go see who it is." said Mr. Benumb as he got up and headed towards the door. 

"Thats okay." said Lily 

"Oh hello, how may I help you sir." said Mr. Benumb 

"Oh you can't help me but someone else can." said a tall dark hooded stranger as he pulled out a gun with a silencer on it and shot Mr. Benumb five times in the chest. Mr. Benumb fell to the ground dead. Lily stood up and stared at the stranger and then began too run. 

"Oh I hate it when they run." said the stranger walking in and shutting the door behind him. He took off after Lily. The stranger followed Lily up stairs and had cornered her in the master bed room. At that very moment Shana and Mrs. Benumb had just pulled in the driveway. Mrs. Benumb opened the door with two hand full of grocery's to find Mr. Benumb dead. 

"...BRAD BRAD SPEAK TO ME.....OH MY GOD BRAD..." said Mrs. Benumb in a panic as she dropped the grocery's and sat beside Brad with his head on her lap and she started to cry. 

"MOM WHAT'S WRONG? MOM!" asked Shana as she ran up to her mother and saw her dad lying in her lap, "DAD, DAD ARE YOU THIER SPEAK TO ME!" 

"He's dead sweetheart." said Mrs. Benumb starting to go into shock. 

"Mom I'll dial 911!" said Shana running to the cordless phone in the kitchen. Upstairs Lily and the stranger could hear Shana and Mrs. Benumb downstairs. 

"Don't even think about yelling for help." said the hooded stranger as her pulled out a needle. "See this here needle is loaded wth enough knockout liquid to put you out for 24 hours." As the hooded stranger slowly walked toward Lily with his gun in his left and the needle in his right... 

"HELP!" screamed Lily. Shana ran toward her mom and said, "Mom someone's up stairs..." 

"..." Mrs. Benumb said nothing 

"Look mom you finish dialling 911!...I'm at 91...I'm going to see who's upstairs!" whispered Shana as she handed Mrs. Benumb the phone. 

"Be careful sweetheart and I love you." said Mrs. Benumb starting to cry. 

"I will and I love you too." said Shana grabbing her fathers old army knife and quietly going upstairs. 

**Hey yes I know I'm the meanest person in the world for cutting this great chapter off so soon but thats the kind of girl i am. but i'll update soon because i have chapter 14 written** **up but i need to type it.**


	14. The Kidnapper

**Yah that wasn't along enough wait for this chapter but the next you will be.**

****

**Chapter 14: The Kidnapper**

As Shana stood at the door of the master bedroom. She saw Lily collapse in the strangers arms. 

"NO Lily Speak to me!" Shana yelled as the stranger opened the window, "LET HER GO!" 

"NO...make me!" said the stranger as he climbed out the window and fired 3 shots at Shana. 

As the stranger climbed onto the roof, all Shana could think about was her fathers death and Lily's safety, she didn't care for her own . Shana ran over to the closet and grabbed he dad's old sniper rifle and loaded it. By the time Shana finished loading the rifle the stranger was running away with Lily. Shana stepped on to the roof and kneeled down and looked through th scope on the sniper rifle. Shana saw a perfect shot Bang! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Meanwhile Sierra's trial was going great but she was very sad and angry that Shana wasn't at here trial. The Jury handed the verdict to Judge Manqué._

_"The Jury finds......" began Judge Manqué._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

__Over in the park Ray and Travis were going to fight and see who's the better man when Robie ran up. 

"Ray, Travis don't fight?" demanded Robbie 

"Why Not?" asked Ray 

"Because if you fight Lily will break up with you both!" said Robbie 

"You know he's right." said Travis 

"Yah and you all ready have Lily's heart." said Ray, "So I guess your the better man. So go be with her." And Travis left to find Lily. 

"That was really smart Ray." said Robbie 

"Yah." said Ray 

"Here lets go to Mickey's my treat!" said Robbie 

"Okay." said Ray as they headed to Mickey's 

--------------------------------------------- 

Travis ran down a hill to someone carrying Lily. Immediately Travis kicked into over drive and ran over to the stranger carrying Lily and Punched him in the face. As the stranger fell his gun side under the car and Travis grabbed Lily. 

"God damn it! I missed! Where the hell did he come from!" said Shana as she saw Travis carrying Lily, "TRAVIS BRING LILY INSIDE THE DOORS OPEN!" 

"OKAY!" answered Travis but just as Travis was about to start walking again. The stranger pulled out a knife and was about to stab Travis....Bang! The bullet hit the strangers hand and the knife fell. 

"For fuck sakes I can't it this guy in a life threatening place so I might as well as get part of the aaction." said Shana as she jupmed off the roof and onto the car. 

"Thanks Shana I thought I was a goner." said Travis carrying Lily inside and walking back out to deal with the stranger...when a white van pulled up and grabbed the stranger and put him into the van. Then two men jumped out of the white van and fought with Travis and Shana for a while. Until a third man jumped out and hit Shana on the head and knocking Shana out. They grabbed Travis and they drove away. 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

(Meanwhile in the court house) 

_"The jury finds Sierra Not Guilty." said Judge Manqué. _

_"Yah ho." yelled Sierra as she jumped for joy and ran out of the court room._

__

__**Yes I know all u smart people out there figured that Lily was going to be captured but what would be the fun in that.........till next update byes........ **


	15. The Unbreakable Bond Broken

**I'm sure all u people want to know what is going to happen in this chapter so u can just skip this small part were I talk mindlessly to a computer scene and try to imagine that I'm talking to u peoples...For everyone who stayed to read my quotes u probably have guessed that I'm insane. No seriously I am insane. But enough of me have u guessed or thought up ideals on the endings for this story because if u do I would like to hear some when u review. And NO I am not going to use any of ur ideas because I know how to end this story. Just ask Riku of Darkness. Oh Riku of Darkness can u not tell them the ending please it would ruin it. Okay I have talk long enough go read the chapter. :-) (its a happy face) :-)**

****

**Chapter 15: The Unbreakable Bond is Broken....**

Shana Woke to find her mother on her knees to her right crying historically. But to her left she saw Lily still a sleep and her parents sitting beside her. All of a sudden Shana felt an enormous amount of pain coming from her head. 

"AHH." yelled Shana as her hand touched some stitches. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Shana's mom stopped crying from the sound of her daughters voice and the word hell. 

"Shana don't swear at a time like this." stated Mrs. Benumb. 

"At a time like what?" asked Shana 

:Well for one thing your fathers dead, Travis has been kidnapped and the doctors don't know what's wrong with Lily." said Mrs. Benumb trying to keep calm. 

"Lily's fine!" said Shana 

"No She's NOT! SHE'S OUT COLD!" yelled Mrs. Randell as she turned to face Shana. 

"She is not out cold she's just sleeping from the needle liquid that's all! And mom I promise to avenge fathers death and save Travis. Considering this all my fault." said Shana starting to cry. 

"Its not your fault dear." said Mrs. Benumb 

"Yes it is." said Lily sitting up, " IF YOU NEVER MOVED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE THIS WOULD NEVER HAD HAPPENED. TRAVIS WOULD STILL BE HERE AND I WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL TWICE! I HATE YOU SHANA BENUMB!" And with that they closed the curtains that divided the room up and they whispered so Shana couldn't hear. Shana lay their for a while before falling back to sleep. 

Two Days later Shana and Lily were released from the hospital. For the next few days no one was talking to Shana, Lily was upset and Sierra was pretty pissed off at Shana for missing her trial. 

But on one afternoon when Shana sat down to play cards when the phone rang. 

"Hello." said Shana as she picked up the phone. 

"Hi is Shana there?" asked the other person. 

"Lily." said Shana 

"No its Sierra." 

"Oh hey how did the trial go?" 

"I won the case but it wasn't the same if you were there!" said Sierra, "Where the hell were you, you promised to be there!" 

"Its Kinda of a sad story." said Shana as her eyes started to water. It took Shana a half an hour to tell Sierra what had happened. 

"Shit Shana are you okay." said Sierra trying to comfort her. 

"Yah I'm fucking fine! So can you bring your motorcycle over here so we can go look for Travis?" asked Shana 

"Yah okay! Give me ten minutes and I'll be at the front of your house. Okay!" 

"Okay!" 

"Bye!" 

"Bye." said Shana as she hung up the phone. 

A few minutes before Sierra was about to arrive Shana picked up the phone and called Lily. 

"Hello." said Mrs. Randell 

"Hi is Lily there?" asked Shana 

"Yes one second please." 

"Hello." said Lily 

"Hi Lily its Shana can we talk." 

"No Piss off!" yelled Lily 

_"Bye for ever then!"_ said Shana quickly and she hung up the phone. Right after Shana hung up the phone Sierra pulled in the driveway on her motorcycle. 

As it was pushing lunch and Sierra and Shana were having not luck on finding Travis. So they decided to stop in a local Dinner for lunch. As they sat down by the window a white van pulled up. 

"Hey that van looks exactly like the one Travis was happened in." said Shana. 

"Look theirs probably a million of those vans around." said Sierra as she took a bite of her sandwich. 

"With one man that has a bandage around his right hand because of a gun shot wound and with two thugs." said Shana taking a sip of her coffee. 

"Maybe." 

-- " Hey that one looks like the one I fought." said Shana spiting out her coffee, as another thug hopped out of the van and closed the door." 

"Shit." said Sierra as she pulled out $15 and through it on the table, "keep the change." They headed for the front door." 

"Hey we can't go that way." said Shana, "Hey is their a back way out?" asked Shana 

-- Commercial Break -- 

**Wow! Did you like that chapter or what? I did! Yah I know you want to read more to see what happens but tough. You have to wait! Hey if you people give me lots of reviews I'll get chapter 16 up fast but if not u have to wait! BYES!**


	16. At least Lily Will be rid of me

**Okay that wasn't a long wait but I just finished writing this last night and its awesome. So go a head read and enjoy.**

**And Were Back**

**Chapter 16: A Sacrifice...**

"You....owe...me...20$..." said Sierra trying to catch her breath 

"..Fine.." said Shana as she sat down behind the Dinner to catch her breath, "You didn't need to give he and extra 5 bucks!" 

"Unless you wanted to get out of there a live then I had to give her the extra 5 bucks! Okay?" said Sierra 

"All right!" said Shana as she pulled out $20. 

"Okay we wait until they finish their lunch and then we follow them." said Sierra 

"Okay!" 

-------------------------------------**-------1 hour later**------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey they're leaving now come on." said Sierra as she motioned to Shana. 

After a few hours of following them they stopped at an abandon factory. Sierra and Shana watched and waited from a distance. 

"Look Sierra if you go in their and the cops show up they'll throw you in jail faster then you can say 'I didn't do anything'." whispered Shana 

"What are you suggesting? I walk away and leave you for dead?" whispered Sierra 

"No but.." 

"Look he's my enemy too. So if you go I go." said Sierra 

"Okay." said Shana. They kept their eyes peeled for an entranceway. 

"Hey look is that Travis?" asked Sierra pointing Northeast. 

"Yah that is." replied Shana 

Soon they found had found away inside...now they were hiding behind some old crates. 

"Here Shana you might need this." said Sierra as she handed Shana a gun, some bullets and a silencer. 

"Okay lets see how many guys we can take out before they see us." whispered Shana as she put on the silencer and loaded her gun. 

.....One by One men started to drop until their were 6 men left. Sal, 3 thugs, the hooded stranger and Blade. As Sierra distracted them Shana grabbed Travis and untied him. 

"Shana I know your out there." yelled Blade as he reloaded, " Theirs no escape so just give up?" 

"Never." yelled Shana reloading her gun. 

Finally their were only Blade and the hooded stranger left. All of a sudden the could hear police sirens in the distance. 

"Sierra you get Travis out of here while theirs still time." said Shana reloading her last few bullets. What about you?" asked Sierra grabbing Travis's arm. 

"I'll distract them run." said Shana as she pushed them towards the door, "Oh Sierra tell my mother that I love her and Travis tell Lily I'm sorry and i forgive her. Now go!" Know sooner then Shana had said that Shana stood up and started to fire. 

"I'll come back for you Shana Benumb I promise." said Sierra as she and Travis headed for the door. Shana walked closer and closer, when Shana ran out of bullers. She dived behind a crate were 1 of the thugs lay dead. Shana picked up the gun and waited until they stop shooting. Then Shana stood up for the last time. Bullets flew past Shana's head, missing it by inches. Shana raised the gun and started to fire. The first couple of shots miss but than on her last bullet it hit Blade. The bullet went thier his chest and out the other side the blood covered bullet hit the wall and disappeared. Blade stood their for a second and then he fell to the ground.The hooded stranger lowered his hood and to Shana's surprise it was Longleaf....BANG....Just before the bullet pierced through her heart, killing her instantly of course. All Shana saw was her whole life flash before her eyes and her last thought was "At least Lily will be rid of me." When Shana hit the floor Longleaf jumped for joy and then ran back over to Blade. 

"Blade my brother are you okay." said Longleaf, "Speak to me." 

"Freeze!." yelled a police officer,"Step away from the body..." 

Longleaf turned around and yelled "I'm not going to be taken a live coppers." And he shot the police officer in the head and then all the other police officers opened fire on Longleaf. 

**Wow! I think thats the best chapter yet. And Don't weary readers this isn't the end. Just go review please...**


	17. The Hardest Goodbye

**Sorry Readers! I've had a lot of homework but thanks to a freeze day I can write.**

**Chapter: The hardest Goodbye....**

Longleaf stood their for a minute after 10 bullets had been pelted in to him. 

"At least I killed Shana!" said Longleaf as he dropped to his knees and then fell on top of Blade. 

"Mark! Call the Coroner! Trisha! Tape off this area!" said the New Chief 

"Okay!" said Mark and Trisha together. By the time Sierra had made it back to were Shana was they had loaded her, Blade, and Longleaf in to an ambulance. 

"Pardon me!" said Sierra, to an officer. 

"Yes!" said the officer 

"Were's the bodies?" asked Sierra 

"Oh in the ambulance!" said the officer as he walked away. Sierra ran over to the ambulance and say Shana's body!" 

"NNNOOO!" yelled Sierra as she ran back to her motorcycle and drove back to Shana's house. "Mrs. Benumb!" yelled Sierra as she ran into up to the door and Mrs. Benumb opened the door crying hysterically. 

"Tell me its not true!" said Mrs. Benumb as she collapsed to the floor. 

"...Its...true!" said Sierra as she collapsed to the floor beside Mrs. Benumb. 

It was one week after Shana's death and the whole town knew about everything that happened. Lily felt so guilty about everything that happened. Mrs. Benumb had put her house up for sale because she couldn't stand living in Roscoe any more. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! 

"Lily can you get that!" yelled Mr. Randell 

"Okay Dad!" yelled Lily as she walked to the front door and opened the door. To her surprise it was Sierra with some one who looked exactly like Shana. 

"What are you doing here and who's you friend?" asked Lily, angry. 

"Look Shana forgives!" said Sierra, "Oh and this is Shana's Twin. Anna!" 

"Great another one!" muttered Lily to herself, "LOOK I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR SHANA'S FAMILY! SHE DESERVED WHAT SHE GOT!" Lily slammed the door on their faces. 

"I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T REALLY FEEL THAT WAY!" yelled Sierra, "Come on. Anna!" 

"No!" said Anna, "LOOK, I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY SISTER DID TO YOU BUT I JUST WANT TO GET TO KNOW MY SISTERS FRIEND AND OR IDOL!" Lily open the door with the sound of idol. 

"What?" stated Lily 

"Look my sister carried for you a lot! She said that you were like a second sister to her when I was in Italy!" said Anna 

"Look I'm sorry its just that I want to get Shana out of my head!" said Lily 

"Don't erase her! Just save her! Don't be like my mother!" said Anna, "Look are house has sold. I'm leaving tomorrow with Sierra and my mom!" With that said Anna and Sierra left. 

"What! The fuck was that about!" said Lily as she closed the door. That night Lily couldn't fall a sleep all she could think about was the words Anna had said 'Don't erase her! Just save her!' 

"What does that mean!" said Lily as she lay in bed. When morning came around Lily walked over to Shana's house to see Anna. She saw Anna outside loading some stuff in to the truck. Lily ran up to her. 

"I'm sorry about yesterday!" said Lily, "I don't understand!" 

"It just means don't forget about her completely, don't feel guilty about her and save her by keeping the things you love about her!" said Anna as she got in the car. "Look her's my e-mail, new address, and new phone number. If you need anything or if you have any questions e-mail/write/phone me! okay?" 

"Okay!" said Lily as she stepped back and watch Sierra enter the car. 

"Bye!" yelled Sierra, Anna, and Mrs. Benumb 

"Bye!" yelled Lily and they drove off with the trunk behind them. For the longest time Lily stood on the lawn just thinking before she walked back to her house to get her stuff to go to Mickeys. 

**That's the end unless I think of something else to write but until then...Please Review**


End file.
